Life Goes On
by Crazy Bish
Summary: Too lazy to write a great summary so a short one is that Bakura is a pirate who rescues Suki who was drowning in the water. Now they must overcome challenges while trying to keep their somewhat love alive, but is it love or is it just attraction?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters but I do own Suki.  
  
Chapter one-Starting Off  
  
It was a beautiful day on the coast of Sendai. Bakura, captain of the Yoshi Ryu. One of the most feared ships in the Pacific. It was a day like every other day, Bakura yelling at the crew for slacking off...the crew slacking off. They were running low on supplies so they were going to take a quick plunder at a small village. Bakura estimated that the voyage would take around four hours, that is if the crew stopped slacking.  
  
Bakura was just about to retire to his chambers after his eight hour shift to get five hours of sleep before his next shift. He went to his second in command, Ryou, and asked him to take charge while he was sleeping, okay not really asked more like ordered him to take charge. When he started descending the stairs he heard one of his men yell, "Captain, there's a burnin' ship on port side! Probably Pegasus."  
  
"Have the men see if there's anything worth taking in the water." He ordered.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" He heard a feminine scream from the water. He sighed, he was a pirate but he wouldn't leave a helpless girl in the water to die, he'd give her to the men, they hadn't had female entertainment for a while. He walked onto the deck and saw her, she had long raven hair floating in the water. He got on the deck and dove of the side. He swam up to her, "I'm here to help you." He said trying to be kind.  
"NO! You're a pirate, I'll never go with you, I'd rather die out here." She said. He could tell that she was from upper class.  
"Listen girl, you don't really have a choice 'cause it will take hours, if not days for people to come to get you. First I doubt you can tread water that long and this is shark infested water. Care to take you're chances?" That shut her up, her arms and legs were starting to tire. Then she noticed the water was shifting. He was swimming away.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going mister?" She yelled.  
"Well you were taking so long to decide and I thought I felt something rub against my leg. I didn't feel like finding out what it was." He answered.  
"That bastard, leaving me like this, saying he felt some-EEP!" She was cut short because she felt something against her leg. "Wait! You moron! Stop swimming! Wait for me! It's harder to swim in a dress you know!" She yelled.  
"No, I don't, I don't swing that way." He laughed. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "So, what's your name girl?"  
"Suki if you must know. What's yours pirate."  
"You can't think that low of us can you? I mean what did we do to you?" He asked.  
"You killed my mother and brother! That's what you did." She yelled at him.  
He was kind of shocked by this but put his guard back up. "Listen bitch, it's a career choice, just like baking or welding. Besides we help people in a way, your navy would be out of the job if we didn't give them something to chase." He answered.  
"You think of this as a game, that's all this is isn't it?" She asked in awe. It would take a monster to see something that barbaric as a game.  
By this time they had arrived at the side of the ship. "Start climbing up the rope and no! This isn't a game, it's a living!"  
"No you pervert! You'll see up my dress!"  
"There's nothing I want to see!" Which was a lie but she didn't need to know that. Then something clicked in his brain, "Wait why am I arguing with you, my prisoner!"  
"Excuse me! Prisoner! I think not!" She responded but started to climb the rope anyway.  
"Well you better think again bitch, you're on my ship, with no one to save you. That means your my prisoner unless you're to stupid to figure that out." He laughed. He never enjoyed a fight this much in his life.  
"Why! You jerk! You stupid bastard! When the navy comes to get me he'll skin you head to toe!"  
"News flash! I'm a pirate! They haven't caught me yet! One more person won't make them come for me."  
"But you're wrong there mister I'm the..." She slapped her hand over her mouth. She almost let her position slip. If they knew they'd hold her for ransom. Maybe if she was lucky they'd drop her off next time they stop.  
She was extremely bad at climbing the rope so she just reached the top. She then noticed all the men on the ship. They were eyeing her like meat she didn't like that. "You're what?" Bakura asked as he jumped on deck. He also didn't like the way the men were eyeing her. "Back to work you bastards we're not going to dock today if you keep this up!" He then noticed her more clearly, she had waste length black hair and was wearing a light cream dress. She was skinny and filled out in all the right places.  
"I'm nothing." She said and offered a weak smile of thanks.  
There was awkward moment of silence before Bakura said, "Bakura, my name's Bakura." She looked at him funny then smiled a nice smile. He didn't seem so bad. Plus he was kind of cute. 'Cute? Where'd that come from!' She thought. "Go below deck to my chambers, you'll get in the way up here." Truthfully he didn't want any other men looking at her like that. With her dress all wet it clung to her like a second skin. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." He said.  
  
A/N: kk that's it, what do u think please r/r. please no flames this is my first story.


	2. Upon The Yoshi Ryu

Chapter 2-Upon the Yoshi Ryu.  
  
Suki fallowed Bakura to his chambers. While they were walking Suki noticed how his wet shirt clung to him to reveal his muscles. She decided that he was muscular but not overly, just perfect. Kind of cute, 'Cute? Why do I keep thinking these things?' 'Why don't you these things?' 'Who are you?' 'I'm your subconscious mind.' 'AHHHHHHHHH! I'm crazy! I'm thinking to myself!' 'Yes, but that doesn't matter right now.' 'I can't think these things, I'm engaged and he's a pirate!' '...' 'Are you there?'  
She was roused from her thoughts when she felt Bakura poke her with his finger. "Hello? Earth to Suki! You there?" He asked.  
"What? Oh yes I'm here. Sorry." She replied  
"Yeah, I could tell. What were you thinking about?" He asked. 'Wait when did I start caring?' He thought.  
"Oh," She started to blush. "None of business!" She snapped.  
"Oh, sorry miss I'm better than you 'cause I ain't no pirate!" He yelled. "Anyway, get out of that." He said softer.  
"Excuse me! You said I would be safe!" She yelled and started to back away.  
"Huh? What? Oh, I get it you think I'm going to rape you or something? I told you to get out of that because you'll get sick." He answered a little bit offended. He was a pirate, yes, a thief, yes, even could be considered a crook or a national offense, but a raper, no!  
"Fine!" She stuck her nose up in the air. "Get out!"  
"No, it's my room." He answered.  
"Listen you, I am not your prisoner or your slave I am simply on this boat for the time being. Now get out!"  
"I said no." He replied.  
"Get the fuck out of this room this moment!"  
He was enjoying this so he said it again to see how far he could push her. "No."  
She put her head down so he thought she gave up. She put her head up. It was bright red. "Get out right now!" She grabbed a candle leer and threw it at him, then a shoe, then a map, then a lamp and then a paper holder that weighed 20 pounds. Unfortunately for Bakura everything hit him. He was amazed by her aim. He was also scared of what she might throw next. She was getting awfully close to his spare sword. He decided to take refuge in the hallway.  
"Thank you!" She yelled through the door. She looked at his bed on top of it was a gorgeous blood red dress with long sleeves. She wondered where she got this, and then she remembered he was a pirate, probably stole it.  
When she stepped out Bakura looked at her with amazement. The dress brought out the highlights in her hair. Her violet eyes went excellent with it. In short version, she was the vision of perfection, an angel.  
She would have asked him what he thought of the dress but by the slobber running down his chin. He cleared his throat and regained his posture. She had to laugh because he still had slobber on his chin. "Umm, move, I ah, gotta get changed. It's cold, in these cloths."  
She responded to his request by moving out of the door frame. He didn't even bother to shut the door. He pulled his shirt over his head and Suki was amazed by his muscles. He noticed that she was starring at him. "Like what you see?" He asked.  
She blushed when she was caught and turned away to let him finish dressing without her prying eyes.  
When he finished dressing he came out of his room. "Alright, you see that bed over there? You'll sleep there. You are going to be my cabin boy until the next stop. You're too much trouble to keep around longer." He mumbled the last part.  
"Why do I have to be your cabin girl." She asked.  
"Oh ya, I forgot about that. Any who, I am your captain at the moment so I could throw you over board at any moment. Besides, think of this as your repayment to me for saving your life. But, if you want I could get another person on the crew to have you work for, although I don't know if they'll quite as kind as me. Now, I have to get up in a couple of hours for my shift so I'm going to bed. I believe you had a rough day so why don't you get some sleep to?"  
She nodded her head. "Yes, captain." She replied sarcastically.  
  
A/N: Alright now I'll be gone to Edmonton for a while with my best bud Tollee then to Judo camp so I won't be able to update. Sorry,  
Crazy Bish


	3. Love On Deck

Life Goes On  
  
Hey it's me again, Crazy Bish.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters but I do own Suki.  
  
Ch.3 Love on deck.  
  
They were sailing again. Bakura woke up first. He looked over at Suki. She looked so peaceful. He almost felt bad for putting her through this. "Lazy girl." He mumbled. "Wake up girl. It's time for you to get to work." He said.  
"Five more minutes mom. I don't wanna go to church with nasty fat men." She mumbled before turning over.  
"Listen wench. This ain't no church and you definitely don't got no choice in the matter of when you get up." He said more forcefully. "Get up before I make you get up."  
All he got in response was a loud snore. "Alright girl, have it your way." He threw off the covers and walked over to her. "Hmm, what way to wake you up? What's a good way to wake you up?"  
He ran all the way up deck and grabbed a cup full of sea water. He was actually having a lot of fun waking her up. "Muhahaha! Take this!" He yelled. All of the crew on deck looked at him weird. "Umm, uh...Get back to work you lazy people! When I want your opinion I'll ask!" He yelled. That just made the crew brake out laughing. "Stupid crew. They are so fired next stop. Find some people who respect me." He grumbled.  
He continued back to his room. "Haha revenge is sweet." He dumped the ice cold water on her head. She opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times then screamed as loud as she could then slapped him across the cheek. He blinked then yelled. "You bitch! How dare you slap me!"  
"How dare you poor ice cold water on me!" She demanded.  
"You lazy girl! First you throw things at me then you won't wake up then you slap me! I'll throw you over board!"  
"Fine then! It'd be better then this you insane bastard!" She yelled.  
"Errrg! You are too much work!" He yelled before he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. She had had it. She decided to sit there and wallow in self pity. It's was one of the most pathetic things she could do but she was tiered, hungry, lost and on a pirate ship with an insane captain and the crew were probably morons and rapers.  
Just then he came back. "Stay in this room until I come and get you." He said.  
"Like I have anywhere else to go." She retorted. He sighed and walked out. This was not easy for either of them. Just then she realized she was wrong the most pathetic thing she could do is cry, which she did. She cried for what seemed like hours before she finally cried herself to sleep.  
Up on deck he couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt bad. He probably made her cry. He decided when his shift was over he would apologize. He looked up at the sun. Only half an hour left. He loved being a pirate but sometimes it was so boring. They hadn't seen a ship all day. That meant no burning, no killing and no stealing. Life was so unfair.  
Half an hour later  
He walked down stairs only to be greeted by a loud roar. He thought that the ship was under attack but realized that it was coming from his room. He walked to the door. When he opened the door he thought his ear drums would burst. So he did the first thing he could think of, he drew his sword and yelled. "Suki! Get down." He looked around the room looking for his opponent only there was none, it was only Suki on the bed with tear marks on her cheeks and her eyes all puffy. Now he felt really bad, he made her cry. But before he could go too far on his guilt trip he was brought back reality by a loud snore from Suki. It kind of scared him. Out of all the people he knew she snored the loudest. A small little girl snored louder than a whole crew of pirates. He decided to wake her up or the crew might think they were being attacked by Nessie or a giant squid...again. How the people from her home slept was above him. Wait where did she come from? Did she even have a home? He decided to ask her when she woke up.  
He thought back, he didn't want to wake her up with water again, he would feel too bad. If he woke her up by hand he'd probably get slapped again. Man, she slapped hard. He got it! A stick! He would use a stick, but where to get a stick on a pirate ship. He decided to use the next best thing, a coat rack. He grabbed the bottom and began to poke her. Poke...poke...POKE She finally woke up, "That was quite refreshing, thank you. Oh! Wait! I'm still angry at you, you jerk!" She said.  
"Umm, yeah, about that, I'm sorry. Okay?" He mumbled quietly.  
"What? Did the great pirate captain Bakura just apologize to me. I feel so special." She giggled.  
"I take it I'm forgiven." He chuckled.  
"Is there any doubt?" She answered and smiled her first full smile at him. She went up to him and timidly kissed him on the cheek.  
"Come on, you're the first person I've ever apologized to and all I get is a kiss on the cheek." He said jokingly.  
"While be glad you didn't apologize to a man then." She mocked.  
"Damn straight." He replied.  
She then leaned in a kissed him full on the mouth. She wrapped her hands in his hair. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She smiled into the kiss. 'I'll like it here after all. Wait! I'm engaged! I can't but it feels so right.' They separated for a breath. He leaned his forhead against hers and smiled.  
Just when they were going to kiss again Joey, a crew member burst through the door. "Captain! Captain! We're under attack!" He yelled. "Oh, sorry for interrupting."  
"Damn right! Suki, stay here. Be careful, I'll be back. Stupid crew, haven't ever heard of knocking." He said.  
"Bakura, I believe I'm supposed to say it, you be careful. I'll be alright." She said.  
"Captain, I hate to interrupt but we are under attack." Joey said.  
"Yeah, yeah. Bye, I'll be back." He said. He quickly pecked her on the lips and ran on deck.


	4. The Evil Pirate Captain, Yami

Life Goes On  
  
Hey, it's Crazy Bish, please r/r. Kay thank you and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4. The Evil Pirate Captain, Yami  
  
Bakura raced up onto deck, when he got there he saw his crew fighting another crew. He reached for his sword and immediately started to kill all of his challengers. After five dead and three wounded he moved on to find the leader. It was difficult to find the captain of the other ship. He soon recognized some of the crew, there was Joey, Duke and Tristan. He realized this was the ship of his rival, Yami. He thought he saw him once but it was his pathetic twin brother Yugi. In all honesty Yugi didn't really have any skill as a pirate but since he was Yami's brother he got to be Yami's cabin boy. Bakura decided to take pity on Yugi so he just stabbed him in the leg and left to find Yami.  
He had just finished looking on top deck and was going to go down lower when he heard an ear piercing scream. Only one thought was in his head, Suki. He ran all the way down to his cabin. When he got there all he saw was an empty and trashed room. The beds were turned over and papers were scattered, signs of struggle. He was scared now but what terrified him the most was the red blood stain on the carpet.  
He ran up deck and saw that only his men remained on his deck. He made up his mind, he would go after Yami. He checked his crew, four dead and seven injured. He would go and kill Yami or die trying. He didn't know why but he had to get Suki back. She was probably hurt, dead or raped by now. He felt so bad he could almost cry.  
He began to yell, "Get the injured in their cabins. We'll have a moment of silence and pray for the deceased before we put them in the ocean. Then we go after Yami and get something back that he stole from me."  
They put the injured down then they had Mai, the cook and healer, say a prayer for the dead and then went to tend to the injured.  
"Get ready to set sail." He yelled. They then set sail towards the last direction that they saw Yami go in. The Yoshi Ryu was the fastest ship on the sea so they caught up to Yami in a matter of hours. When they were in view of his ship Bakura spoke to the crew. "Alright men, kill everyone you see but leave Yami to me."  
They swung across to the other ship and then began to kill mercilessly. Bakura began to search for Yami or Suki, either one works for him. He ran into Yami's room, there laid Suki half in only her under cloths. Her lips were bruised from Yami's kisses he presumed. She had bruises along her arms and her lip was cut but nothing to serious. Also in the room was Yami's evil parrot, Squaky.   
"Suki, Suki, you got to wake-up, we have to get you out of here before Yami comes." He said.  
"Bakura, are you talking about me behind my back, I'm hurt." Said Yami. Yami stood right in front of the door enabling them to escape.  
"Yami, get your ass out of the way or I'll have to hurt you." He said abnormally calm.  
"You can try." He said.  
"Suki, I'm going to distract him. Try to get back on board Yoshi Ryu as soon as you can don't stop for anything." He mumbled so only she could her.  
He drew his sword and attacked. They were body to body trying to overpower the other. They broke apart and began to circle each other. When all of a sudden Bakura attacked. "Now Suki! Go! I'm going to finish you once and for all Yami!" He yelled.  
You didn't have to tell Suki twice she ran out door but not before she yelled, "Be careful Bakura! I swear if you die!"  
Bakura and Yami fought and fought neither of them could best the other. Yami had a small wound on his arm and Bakura had a little cut on his head. He was feeling a little bit dizzy from blood loss.  
He put all his strength into this last blow, if this didn't take him down he would give up and except his fate. He faked left and Yami got ready to block, at last second he spun on his toe and sliced right. That was it, the death blow, he was dead, sure Pegasus wouldn't like it but Yami was never favored by him. Pegasus was the king of all pirates; the most feared and wanted man alive.  
He knew his job was done, know he had to go find Suki and make sure she was safe. He ran up on deck and found Yami's crew dead and his men looting the ship. He quickly looked around only two of his men dead which totaled to five, not that bad.  
He went back to his ship to find Suki crying on his bed. As soon as he walked in the room she ran to him and clung on for dear life. She was crying so hard but he had to know what Yami did to her. He began to whisper soothingly words in her ear and rub her back. After about 20 minutes he finally decided to ask her. "Suki, dear, what did he do to you? Please tell me."  
She nodded her head and began her story. "Well after you sniffle left, I, ah, I was ju-just lying on the, the bed. I was trying to get to sleep and I heard the d-door open. I thought it was you so I didn't bother to open my eyes. Then I felt a hand go over my mouth. I bit his hand and then kicked his shin. Finally I threw him against the wall, I-I think I made him bleed. Then he pushed me up against the bed and knocked me out. When I came threw he was there, he began to kiss me, hard. Then he took of my dress. He was about to rape me then you guys came. He hit my head again so I wouldn't try to get away. It was horrible, please don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone."  
"Don't worry, I won't ever leave you." He whispered. She was calmed down a little bit.  
"Do you promise?" She asked.  
"I promise." He said. They began to hug. "Go to sleep, you've been through a lot today."  
"Stay with me." She asked.  
"Alright," He agreed. He said. He lay down beside her and pulled the covers up then they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
